One example of a conventional connector of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 8-241764. The connector is a module-type connector which can accommodate two cards above and below one another. A housing in which electrical terminals are mounted and a frame which accommodates the cards are provided separately above and below, and they are assembled to each other. The connector includes an arm used for ejection which is pivotable with respect to the housing. The arm is shaft-supported on a metal frame so that the arm can pivot.
The connector described above is advantageous in that it is flexible to accommodate numerous different card specifications by altering some of the parts; on the other hand, the assembly work required to assemble the parts of the connector is complicated. Furthermore, the number of parts required is large, and the cost is also relatively high.